Sum of all Fears
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Riley has a secret he wants nobody to know about. He devises a plan to romance the Anti- Grapevine writer because she'll publish every and anything she hears. Sparks could perhaps fly between them,or maybe not. *RileyxFiona @ end, final chapter added*
1. Chance Encounter

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

It was as though he was running for the game-winning TD to win the national championship. The difference here is that Riley was running to the room where the girl that wrote for the Anti-Grapevine. When he got there, he skidded to an eardrum-busting stop. Luckily for the person in the room, she had on headphones.

"Hello!" She took off her headphones to stare at the star football player.

"Riley Stavros! What brings you here, shouldn't you be at practice?"

"I told Coach that I had sore pectorals." Chantay was practically drooling at the sight of Riley's chest.

"Your pectorals don't look sore to me. Ripped, yes; but not sore."

"So, um, Chantay was it?"

"Yes."

"I was told by someone to find out if you wanted to go on a date."

"Who told you to ask me?"

"I did because you're cute."

"Oh Riley..."

"So do you want to grab a bit to eat at The Dot?"

"Everybody goes there?"

"Huh?"

"I mean sure, I'd love to go."

"Alright then, I see that you are busy so I'll let you get back to work and catch you later."

"Alright bye."

* * *

Chantay had arrived before Riley did at The Dot. It didn't take long before Riley arrived.

"WOO! I put in work today baby, YEAH!"

"He - - hello to you too Riley."

"Oh wow Chantay, sorry you had to see that. I came in here excited because I benched 255. See, after we finished talking earlier, I went for a workout and it went well. I'm really hungry right now."

"That's why we are here."

"So what'll it be for you two?"

"Hey Holly J, I'll just have a hamburger."

"... and twenty cans of tuna for you Riley?"

"FUNNY. I'll just have the same, light sauce please." They got their food a short time after and Riley tore through his burger while Chantay just watched.

"Mmph ooh, I forgot to ask you Chantay how your day went."

"It was okay, I did the usual thing."

"Alright well, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Riley, I appreciate you taking me out for a lunch date, but I don't think that anything is going to materialize from this. Take care." Chantay got up and abruptly left. Riley fumbled in his pocket to find his wallet and threw whatever cash he had in it on the table. Holly J smiled at the large tip she got. Meanwhile, outside of The Dot, Chantay was waiting for the bus.

"Chantay, hold up a second." Riley sat next to her and apologized.

"I realize that this date did not turn out the way you wanted it to. I was on a incredible adrenaline rush from working out earlier, so I was focused on the food instead of paying attention to you. I'd like to make it up to you."

"Okay sure that sounds fine."

"Another date at The Do - -"

"Oh please."

"Relax poptart, that was a joke. My dad got two tickets to go see the professional team play this Saturday in Toronto. He hates basketball, so he gave them to me. Wanna go?"

"Okay, that sounds like fun, I'd love to."

"Okay then. Well, I guess I'll get going now."

"Take care now Riley." Both Riley and Chantay stared at each other and smiled. After a while, they both found themselves leaning in for a kiss, but the bus had just arrived, which prompted Chantay to get up to board it.

"Catch you later Riley Stavros."

"Boy, I love a good cliffhanger."

* * *

Riley and Chantay pull up to her house. They enjoyed themselves at the game earlier.

"I had so much fun Riley, who knew your dad had good hookups? The food, the suite, all of it was good."

"Glad you liked it."

"Well, its getting pretty late."

"Yeah, do your parents let you stay up this late?"

"Dave is over at Clare's right now, fooling around with Alli while Clare and K.C. do the same. Daddy's saying is pretty clear: B average, no arrests, have fun but get plenty of rest."

"Your dad seems perrrety cool."

"Yeah he is." They stare at each other some more.

"Well Riley, are you needed back tomorrow morning?"

_2 point conversion, go!_ _go!_ _go!_

"No, I can hang out with you a little while longer. What did you have in mind?" Chantay glanced at her house, then back at Riley.

"My room has a side entrance. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Riley wastes no time in getting out of the car and start making out with Chantay, and then proceeding to her bedroom for more interaction.

* * *

A/N= **That's it for the first chapter. I had to shorten it due to time constraints. This fic will have at least one more chapter, maybe two. **


	2. Admit and Acquit

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

Riley wakes up in a cold sweat. Chantay is sleeping sounding right next to him.

"Crap," he mutters to himself," I actually... did it with her? I can't be here when she wakes up." So Riley puts his pants on then his shirt and shoes.. He opens the side door quietly, locks it, then gets out to close the door behind him, using just enough force to close the door with the lock still in place.

-

Word got around quickly about Riley and Chantay's date in TO as well as the "after party." Riley did his best to come to school as incognito as possible. I'm sure no one will notice the guy wearing a sweater with a hoodie so big that it looked like a trench coat was covering his head. People didn't notice him at first, but one person did.

"So you and Chantay had a little rendezvous over the weekend?"

"Who told you that Declan?"

"Why, I read the new post on the Anti-Grapevine. You should check it out sir, pretty juicy details."

"I bet." Riley went to the emptiest classroom to login to a computer. He got on the Anti-Grapevine website and read the post. Some of the highlights included the night at the game and the tender moment at The Dot. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew, I thought she was going to talk about the _other_ thing. Chantay hasn't found out yet so that good." Riley was stress-free and upbeat the entire day even though the skies were cloudy and darkening by the hour. He got high fives by all of his friends throughout the day and after lunch, he went to workout. Riley felt bold, loudly declaring that he was going to bench 265. He powdered his hands with extra talc powder, fastened his belt and was on. Struggled with his grip, but managed 2 reps at 265. Put the weights away and headed for the showers, not noticing a Jay Cutler-esque chiseled dude was working out also.

* * *

He walked though the halls near the end of the day. Riley didn't feel right. Its like somebody plugged his ears and the voices from his peers were heard in slow motion.

"Riley, come here for a second." Chantay motioned Riley towards a classroom, where she closed the door.

"Riley, I like you and I think you are a great guy, but I depend on juicy gossip. I received a very shocking rumor about you that I must post on the Anti-Grapevine."

"What is it?"

"Here, I'll let you read a rough draft of my new post." Riley snatched the paper from her hands and skimmed the contents of it. He crumpled it up and tossed it to Chantay.

"You can't post that."

"I have no choice - -"

"Yes you do. Do you know how much that post will hurt me?"

"I'll add in _vehemently denies allegation_ - -"

"I DON'T CARE! I'm going to get made fun of over and over."

"You're a big guy, you can handle it."

"Over and over again everyday? Thats going to be worse than torture. I thought you actually liked me."

"Like I said just now, you are a great guy and all, but _us_ is not going to work out. I'm sorry Riley, but I'm posting it."

"You're really a big bitch." Riley stormed out of the classroom and slammed the door behind him with the strength of an aftershock. People gathered to see what the commotion was. They scattered when they saw a guy walking loudly through the halls with such a scowl on his face that would make a bear go into extended hibernation. Riley was walking past the front door to the school when that same Jay Cutler-esque guy was calling to him.

"Hey man, whats up?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Doesn't matter, heard you been causing a commotion or something, whats up with that?"

"Don't worry about it." Riley tried walking past the guy, but musclebob pushed him back to his original spot.

"Dude, whatever you are going through, I have gone through it... Well, at least I think I have."

"Have you ever played on the other team?" Riley immediately regretted those words. Standing behind him was nearly the entire student body, and their jaws dropped and snickering started.

"Its okay dude, I'm gay too and happy about it."

"My name is Riley Stavros... AND I'M NOT GAY!!!" Riley snapped, knocking out musclebob with a precise uppercut to the chin. He immediately turned to the shocked crowd behind him.

"Make a path for me." They happily obliged, separating for Riley so he could walk past. He immediately went for the Janitor's Office and got the sledgehammer. A crowd was waiting for him outside.

"I'm going to the roof and if ANY you try to stop me, well, I hope your heads are good whack-a-moles." No one dared to stop Riley as he made his way towards the roof.

"_Hey man what do we do?"_

_"Call the authorities, Riley might end it."_

_"If we stop him, we are going to get brain dead."_

_"Shut up man, he's the star football player."_

_"You shut up man, he's a human being. Football is the farthest thing from his mind right now. Call the damn authorities already!"_

* * *

The rain came down torrentially, making it impossible to use a helicopter. Its evening and Riley is sitting by the edge, oblivious to the screams and pleadings from people to come down. His strength alone couldn't force the door open, so he punched his way onto the roof. It came at a price in the form of a broken hand and partially torn rotator cuff. He was shivering and so cold that he could not move. Riley could not hear a girls voice calling out to him.

"Riley get off the ledge, you are going to get hurt!" She motioned for her helpers to get Riley up and inside to the staircase, where it was plenty warm. The helpers left her with Riley. She took his shirt off and put around him a big husky coat that had him immediately shivering less.

"You feeling better Riley?"

"Fff- Fiona?"

"Yes, I'm glad I got here when I did, a little while longer would not have been good."

"Ww- why?"

"I knew that you were gay since our first date. Some guy told me at that place we went to. You went out with me because you didn't want to be gay anymore. I was happy because I was the first girl you thought of. Alot of these guys are total dogs, but you aren't a dog Riley. You are sweet and caring, traits those dogs will never have. I really care about you Riley." Riley was warm enough to speak.

"Thanks Fiona. I would hold you right now, but I cannot move my arm."

"I'll take care of that." Fiona got close to Riley. Because the coat was so big it was easily able to fit comfortably around both of them. Fiona carefully lifted Riley's injured arm and put it as much around around her as he could tolerate.

"If my arm is around you like this Fiona, I won't need to get surgery."

"Glad to see that you are getting better." They stayed silent for several minutes.

"How can I ever thank you for saving me?"

"Pucker up baby." Riley chuckled as Fiona layed a tender kiss on him.

* * *

A/N= **Thank you for reading this story. It was supposed to be RileyxChantay all the way through, but as I was brainstorming this, RileyxFiona crept into my mind. I felt that they could be a legit pair, hence their pairing at the end of this fic. Fiona, being who she is, struck me as a caring type. **


End file.
